This invention relates to a leveling system for tandem roadwheels employed on a construction vehicle, such as a motor grader.
A motor grader is oftentimes operated over uneven terrain whereby one pair of the rear tandem roadwheels employed thereon are placed vertically below the tandem roadwheels mounted on the opposite side of the motor grader. The resulting tilting of the vehicle may thus give rise to operational problems such as reduced tractive effort of the vehicle and a reduction in drawbar pull. In addition, conventional tandem mounted rubber tires employed on conventional motor graders essentially function as undamped springs which do not provide the suspension desiderata desired for earthworking operations.